Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to computer equipment and, more particularly, to a peripheral device that functions as a hand-held writing instrument and as a computer peripheral.
Word processing by keystroke entry is a relatively slow process. It is particularly cumbersome when the writer is composing as he or she types the material. Often, the writer cannot process the information through the keyboard as rapidly as he or she thinks. This often causes consternation. Voice recognition technology has improved but remains relatively slow as well.
By contrast, handwriting often is the fastest and most convenient way to prepare documents. Of course, conventional pen on paper handwriting has significant drawbacks. However, there is computer software available that convert handwriting to typeface and further support writing by hand in the production of documents. Nevertheless, limitations imposed by the hardware required for such pen-based computer applications have restricted the use and growth of pen-based computing to date. Pen-based computing heretofore has consisted of grid-type computers with stylus-type writing instruments. One such stylus, for example, is sold by A. T. Cross under the trademark xe2x80x9ci Penxe2x80x9d. Such systems use a stylus applied to a special screen having a means for data input. These types of systems are inconvenient, however, because they necessitate access to the special screen. That is, the writing instrument is limited to its application within the system and cannot be used independently of the special screen.
In 1964, Armbruster (U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,551) described a magnetic writing device wherein an ink pen mechanism included a rotating ball for the electromagnetic detection and quantification of movement by induction of an electric current. Thus, distance was not directly measured. The speed of ball rotation determined the amount of electric current induced which was proportional to the velocity. The output was variably to an electric typewriter or to a computer. After the introduction of the computer mouse in the 1980""s, Masaki (U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,321) in 1992 taught the use of an ink pen mechanism including a rotating ball that would function as a mouse-like device for computer input. Unlike Armbruster, Masaki taught a spring-type of sensor mechanism for detection and quantification of movement of the rotating ball point wherein ink on the ball surface would cause displacement of two spring-loaded sensing devices at right angles yielding velocity data.
Generally speaking, the ability to provide a mouse-type function including writing, printing, and drawing requires determination of vectors consisting of direction and length (distance). Alternatively, length can be derived from velocity determination over a known time interval assuming an accurate integration of acceleration data.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by separating the ink writing mechanism from the sensing mechanism. In Armbruster""s device, the ink coats the ball and confounds the accurate detection of changes in magnetic flux which were used to determine velocity and direction. Even skin oil has been well recognized as a source of computer mouse malfunction. In Masaki, the ink on the rotatable ball can foul the displacement of the spring-loaded sensor which was used to determine velocity and direction. The present invention dissociates the two functions in a way which still allows for simultaneous use as an ink writing instrument and a mouse-like device for computer input. Furthermore, it directly measures distance (as opposed to velocity determination of prior art) and direction of pen motion. Moreover, unlike prior art, the present invention incorporates features that allow it to record data independent of a computer.
It is among the principal objects of the present invention to provide a writing instrument that also functions as an improved computer peripheral.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer peripheral capable of accurately determining distance and direction of pen displacement.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that can be used independently of the associated computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that retains its function as a writing instrument along with its functions as a computer peripheral.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that does not require a special writing pad or grid.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that provides simultaneous retention of data created through the use of the writing instrument.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that can collect and store data from the instrument as the data is being collected.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that can transfer the retained data to the associated computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that can transmit data to and from an extraneous source and transmit that data in audio form through a speaker element contained in the instrument.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a writing instrument that can has interchangeable memory chips or cartridges.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a writing instrument that also functions as a computer peripheral is provided. The writing instrument is configured like a ball point pen. The ball element or rolling point is associated with an ink source and can function like a conventional writing instrument. Further, the rolling point functions as a miniaturized mouse. The pen includes a positional orientation system whereby the pen is orientated when in use to eliminate rotational errors. The pen includes wireless computer connection, for example, infrared connection to directly communicate with and transfer data to an associated computer. Further, the pen includes a interchangeable memory chip so that data produced by the pen can be stored for later retrieval. The pen also includes a microprocessor chip to integrate the various functions and a battery power source. The pen also may include a miniature speaker and microphone so that audio data can be transmitted to and from the user.
The several features of the present invention include the ability to function as a wireless computer mouse. Further the pen of the present invention allows for the convenient preparation of traditional written communications or record on paper with the ability also to store the data in the pen as created and later download to the computer. Memory chips may be encrypted with security codes, date and time clocks, and so forth for document authentication and security. Likewise, the pen can incorporate lock-out features that prevent use of the pen without the appropriate memory chip. The pen is expandable and can provide limitless memory by the use of interchangeable memory chips or memory cartridges. The speaker allows the user to receive data, for example instructions or text questions. A microphone in the speak allows the user to respond back to the computer or another person with voice commands.